Cities of Oritannia
This is a list of all the major cities and towns of the Empire. Some villages and other small settlements may not appear unless there is a story purpose behind them or part of a character's background. Aiel See the article: Aiel, Oritannian Capital Agesh Agesh is a modest trade city overlooking the Sunset Isles. Many famous adventurers hail from here, and it is run by such as well. It is governed by a council made up of wise and skillful former heroes, most notably the former halfling paladin Gleefoot. Population 10,100/GP limit 15,000/Chaotic Good Aren Aren is a quaint village north of Telemnar. Its regent was recently disposed of by the hunter Garouk, but Archer reclaimed the lands with the help of The Seven. It has been contested many times over the years due to location, natural resources, and rugged quality of its buildings and townspeople. Population 632/Neutral Good/GP limit ??? Iana Iana is a rigidly structured military recruiting town. It is considered one of the last defenses of Aiel. Those that break the law here are harshly punished. The person in charge is a cold, calculating human general named Morian. Population 2066/Lawful Neutral/GP limit 3000 Iabec Iabec is one of the most ancient towns in Oritannia. The buildings are centuries old and many scholars and archaeologists study here. If someone has questions here, they go to Elder Anya, an elven loremaster. Population 940/Neutral Good/GP limit 80 Ild Ild is a peaceful mining town with a high concentration of dwarves. Mayor Kristalbrand is a well-respected dwarf who is generally well-receiving to visitors of good alignment. Population 3,050/Lawful Good/GP limit usually 3000 or more Issalia A peaceful haven of halflings and other small folk. The Grand Watchtower can see enemies for miles. The town is built on a hill overlooking a vast plain, and has many hidden defenses and tunnels. The mayor is named Ardo Glissenel, a young but experienced halfling. Population 500/Chaotic Good/GP limit 200 Issald Issald is a port town and defensive garrison filled with many brave warriors. Occasionally visited by (somewhat friendly) pirates, who the townspeople have no problem with by taking their wealth. Mayor Grib Vanair, an eccentric gnome, presides. Population 450/True Neutral/GP limit 4000 (10 times the normal limit) Lirray A busy mercantile city and trade hub, and 2nd largest city in the Empire. There is a strong Thieves' Guild presence which is in fact the true power behind the government here. Mayor Cho runs the city in name only, according to persistent rumors. Population 20,010/Neutral Good/GP limit 40,000 Menèl Menèl is a fishing village clost to Aiel and holds archives of secret knowledge. It is a secret retreat from Aiel via hidden tunnel. There is no official leader or regent. Population 200/Neutral Good Telemnar A rich hub of civilization, 3rd largest from Aiel. The aristocracy influence the mayor immensely. There is a growing contrast between the rich and the beggars, who line the streets. Mayor Bren & his council preside. Population 15,000/Lawful Neutral/GP limit 40,000 Category:Agesh Category:Iana Category:Aiel